Into the Inferno
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: What really happened to Aang and Zuko in "The Firbending Masters." WARNING: lemony stuff


Missing words or sentences are marked with *****, and I'll let you know when big chunks are taken out.

**You can read the unedited version by clicking the link on my profile.**

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people

* * *

><p>The dragons were incredibly large, and their long bodies heaved as they flapped their powerful wings. Suddenly, they curled their slithering forms, clung to the side of the platform, and opened their great jaws. Aang and Zuko expected to be burned alive as the terrifying dragons sent a raging inferno towards them, but they were relieved to see that they were spared. They were surrounded by an ever-changing wheel of colorful flame; it was frightening but undeniably beautiful. Zuko immediately understood what the dragons were trying to show them and what they expected of them.<p>

"Do you understand?" Zuko whispered to Aang.

"I think so," Aang answered with hesitation.

Without warning, Zuko kissed him on the lips and held him close. Then the firebender went to placing tender kisses upon his face and forehead. Aang was shocked by Zuko's sudden intimacy, but the entire experience with the dragons was so surreal that it was hard to do anything but stand and accept anything that came at him. Zuko's arms kept the Avatar in his warm embrace and began to kiss his smooth head. Aang could feel an intense heat taking him over, but he wasn't sure if it was from the whirling flames around them or Zuko's body. The tiny kisses were a little strange and unwelcome at first, but Aang's good nature couldn't resist such a sweet sign of affection. He smiled and snuggled Zuko's broad chest, and his arms crept up to lock the firebender in a friendly squeeze.

After a few minutes and several more kisses, Aang turned his head away from Zuko's chest and stared at the wall of flame. It seemed that he didn't understand what the dragons wanted as well as he thought, and the fear of being trapped and burned alive came back in full force. He slipped out of Zuko's hug and jumped backwards into an awkward fighting stance; he looked back and forth frantically as if he were trying to look for a way out.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"We danced, and we hugged," Aang answered frantically while revealing his panic. "Why are they still doing this?"

"I thought you said you understood…"

Aang paid no attention to Zuko. "Quick! Use your firebending to get us out of here!"

Zuko sighed and did a few bending forms to humor Aang, even though they both knew he still couldn't bend.

"What are we going to do?" Aang screamed.

"I think I know what they want us to do," Zuko said with his eyes aimed at the ground.

"Well let's hurry up and do it! What do they want us to do?"

"What we were already doing, but you panicked before we could finish," Zuko began to feel ridiculous and awkward having to explain this. He was so relieved when Aang had embraced his earlier advances, but it turned out Aang had no idea what was really going on.

"Finish what? No offense, Zuko, but I don't think you understand the situation anymore than I do. The masters are just trying to kill us! The dance wasn't enough!"

"Where's that positive attitude of yours?" Zuko said slyly taking Aang back into his arms. This time he did it with more force to help jolt Aang out of his silly panic. "And I agree. The dance wasn't enough."

The prince immediately went back to his tender kissing, but Aang couldn't relax. The airbender shook nervously and showed no signs of hugging Zuko again. Zuko realized he would have to cast off any of his own doubt if he was going to help his young friend move forward. He had to be bold and decisive, but love and tenderness couldn't be abandoned for a more assertive attitude. He had to find a balance. As he made up his mind to finally finish what he'd started, Zuko pulled his shirt off.

"It's so hot," he muttered casually.

"Yeah," Aang said after his long silence. He tried to follow Zuko's example and hoped he knew what he was doing.

"That's more like it," Zuko with a forced laugh to ease Aang into the situation.

Zuko saw that Aang was willing to go along with him, so he took advantage of this. Soon Aang was greeted by everything Zuko's body had to offer; his friend was completely naked and showed no signs of putting his clothes back on. There was something else going on other than the heat, and Aang was slowly figuring it out.

"Your turn," Zuko said with newly found confidence.

"Zuko…I don't think this is what the dragons had in mind, and I don't like…you know…"

"Neither do I," Zuko answered honestly.

"But then why would want to do this?"

"I think it's the only way. Let's just try it." His pleasant attitude was a nice change, and it was contagious.

Aang was impressed by how self-assured Zuko had become, and it made him feel safe in a strange way. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of the strong prince's hug, and the sight of Zuko's naked body was anything but unpleasant. Aang had flinched and avoided staring at first, but he was beginning to examine his friend's muscular body to satisfy something other than simple curiosity. His chest was powerfully built. His arms were so much thicker than Aang remembered. His abs were perfectly chiseled. His legs rippled with magnificent strength. And his penis defined his masculinity with its impressive size.

The uncomfortable mood Aang was in had disappeared, and everything felt so natural. Zuko was beautiful, and there was no reason Aang couldn't at least admit it to himself. This wasn't the first time he had seen another boy naked, but the prince's majestic form gave him a new appreciation for the male body. Every muscle was so incredible and obviously well deserved. And other than his scar, his skin looked consistently pale and smooth across every inch of his body. It was only interrupted by the dark hair between his legs, but even that was beautiful in its own way. Even though it was still limp, Aang was intimidated by Zuko's large penis. But it had an alluring elegance to it that soothed his nerves.

The fierce roaring of the flames sounded more like a gentle wind now, and the heat within its swirling ring was much more bearable. Aang's fears left him like a cool breeze, and he finally followed Zuko's example by removing what was left of his clothing. His penis jiggled playfully and clung to his body after finally being released, but it showed no signs of changing. Aang may have been comfortable with his body, but a natural sense of modesty and embarrassment was unavoidable.

Zuko was confident enough in mind and body to make the next move, and all he had to do was gaze at the boy in front of him. He had never found another boy attractive in any way before, but something about this situation made everything different. The unity of the dragons' flames and the exiting colors dancing around them made it seem like a dream, yet without the hazy drowsiness. The line between male and female beauty was the only thing that was blurred, but at the same time Zuko's thoughts and feelings felt clearer than ever before. He wanted Aang, and he didn't feel any shame.*****

The prince made no attempt to hide his arousal, and Aang made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at it. Much like Zuko, Aang had never thought of boys in this way, but it was almost as if this invigorating spiritual experience was cleansing his heart and mind. This gave him the chance to have his first erection for another boy, and he loved it. He focused on the wonderful body in front of him and allowed himself to be taken over by desire.***** It was about half the size of Zuko's, but the endearing smile on Zuko's face made it clear that he adored it.***** Aang was flattered, but he felt a hint of inadequacy next to his friend.

"Um…it's usually bigger," Aang stuttered in embarrassment. He realized half way through his sentence just how stupid it sounded.

Zuko laughed and placed his hands on Aang's shoulders. "Whatever you say," he answered jokingly.

Aang allowed himself to laugh back, and he shyly draped himself on Zuko's powerful body. Being so close to another naked boy was amazing and a little terrifying at the same time, but Zuko was doing a good job at helping him relax. One part of his body was anything but relaxed though, and it nuzzled against Zuko's.

"Thank you, Zuko," Aang whispered pleasantly.

Zuko remained silent but answered with a passionate kiss, which Aang did nothing to fight against. The airbender was crimpled by lust and barely moved a muscle as Zuko expressed every feeling bottled up inside him with this one kiss. He was so assertive and skilled that it didn't matter whether Aang kissed back or not. Zuko loved the freedom he was given, and he could feel Aang's excitement. He still wanted a more obvious reaction from Aang, so he moaned hoping for a response. He got more than he expected. Aang was jolted out of his daze, and he let out a muffled whine while his tongue woke up to dance with Zuko's.

Zuko almost felt as if he was going to choke as Aang began sliding his tongue down his throat as far as he could. The agile airbender's entire body had sprung to life and he leapt up onto his friend. His legs locked themselves around Zuko's stomach, and his arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Zuko was caught off guard, but he managed to grab onto Aang and keep his balance. Aang pressed his entire mouth against Zuko's, until they were both drooling uncontrollably. They both felt a little embarrassed at how eager they had become, but that shared feeling only made their bond stronger. Aang's sudden enthusiasm was all the proof Zuko needed to know that Aang had let go of his fear and was ready for anything. This was the wonderfully cheerful boy he had come to know before the threat of fire and failure was thrust before him.

Aang quickly released Zuko from their intense kiss. A thin strand of saliva stretched between their lips, which were almost glistening from the kiss's wetness. The boys tried to catch their breath, so they could speak.

Aang was the first to say something. "I…I think I love you." He licked his lips and placed a much tamer kiss on Zuko's cheek. He stared into Zuko's eyes to gauge his reaction, and he waited anxiously for a response.

There was a faint smile on Zuko's lips, but there was no other sign for Aang to read. He slowly averted his gaze and regretted what he said, but suddenly Zuko answered in his own way. It was hard for the prince to say something that profound, and he admired Aang's pureness and honesty. But he had to show Aang how he felt without such a straightforward statement.

The prince set Aang back onto his feet. He placed one hand on Aang's shoulder, while the other went straight between the boy's legs. He immediately began stroking the boy's arousal with a determined and steady rhythm.*****

Aang understood that this was Zuko's confession, and he rewarded him with adorable moans. But that wasn't enough; Aang quickly matched Zuko's position.*** **There was an exhilarating sense of danger having something so powerful in the palm of his hand.*****

The boys moaned and called each other's names through their collective waves of pleasure, and sweat began to cover their hard bodies. Aang's face was pressed up against Zuko's gorgeous chest, and the moisture from his breath collected around one of Zuko's hard nipples. Zuko rubbed his cheek against Aang's head, and his left hand had ventured to Aang's tight buttocks to give it a loving squeeze.*****

"I love you, Aang," Zuko finally said aloud.

"I love you too," Aang sighed. It was as if they were trapped in a passionate dream that neither of them wanted to awake from, but somehow they knew that the feelings they shared would remain when they awoke.

*****Aang never would have guessed that by the end of their trip he would be in awe of another boy in this way, but now Zuko was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He felt a little silly at this thought, but nothing could compare to this wonderful moment. Their embrace was filled with pleasure, sweat, lust, love, and a mixture of new and old feelings that made Aang feel freer than he had ever felt.

Suddenly, Aang felt what he had been looking forward to and regretting at the same time. An orgasm meant this experience was over, but it was such an incredible and satisfying end.

**(orgasm related stuff removed...read the unedited version by clicking the link on my profile)**

"Did that feel good?" Zuko asked sweetly.

"Incredible," Aang answered with a slight laugh at the stupid question.

**(Aang getting something yucky in his mouth removed)**

"Ugh!" Aang yelped as he pulled back from Zuko. He tried to spit it out and made a weird face with his tongue sticking out.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright," Aang chuckled. "I just expected it to taste…different. That was just gross."

"You're kind of killing the mood," Zuko muttered.

"Here! You taste it!" Aang pulled Zuko into a deep kiss and made sure to pass some over to his mouth.*****

Zuko made a strange gulping sound and pulled away. "Ugh! I see what you mean. You'll just have to make sure you keep your mouth closed next time."

"Next time…?" Aang said awkwardly. The reality of what they'd just done was starting to sink in. But he looked at Zuko's breathtaking body and was reminded of how much he admired it. The prince's chest was heaving from the aftershock of his orgasm, but his penis was still rock hard as if nothing could diminish it. With the amazing fire display going on behind him, he looked god-like. As incredible as this experience had been, Aang still felt a little silly. Being with his former enemy was confusing enough, but getting naked and kissing was something else entirely.

Neither of them could really rationalize what they'd done or why they were attracted to one another, but it didn't matter. They're love was as real as anything they had ever felt, and they were willing to let it grow. Zuko had regained his inner fire as well as his drive in life , and he felt a sense of unity and compassion when he was with the Avatar. Aang felt more confident with his approach to new and dangerous things; becoming so intimate with someone who he had every reason to hate and fear awakened something inside him.

"Next time," he repeated with assurance.

He blushed and stared into Zuko's golden eyes before he kissed him one more time to signify their newly discovered harmony. Zuko graciously accepted it and held the boy tightly. He had wanted to get his hands on the Avatar for so long for a different reason; cuddling his naked body with love and acceptance was the final step in Zuko's transformation.

As the boys continued their kiss, the dragons finally ended their fire display and slithered their long bodies back into their deep caves. The sun shined brightly, and the Sun Warriors far below could just barely make out a silhouette of two naked bodies locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>Pleas review. Thanks for reading. ^_^<p> 


End file.
